Eye Sex
by lizandhenry
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot based on a post I read on Tumblr about Elizabeth & Henry having eye sex at the Canadian Ball. There was so much flirting in this episode, I had to finish it off. If whoever wrote that post is reading this; hope I did it justice!


Henry McCord sat for a while at the kitchen table contemplating Jason's questions about his role in Desert Storm. He was truthful with Jason that he still thought about it, and he hoped Elizabeth's plan would work so his children wouldn't have to face what they did when they were young.

Pushing those thoughts away he fixed himself a drink and relaxed on the couch until his wife arrived home.

Within the hour he heard the back door open and close quietly and heard her high heels walking through the house.

She leaned on the sofa from behind and bushed her lips gently across his forehead. "I wondered what happened to my arm candy…"she smiled

He smirked, he knew Elizabeth would never let that arm candy reference go. After a second he changed his expression back to a serious one. "Are we going to war?"

"No." she confirmed softly

He smiled and stood, walking around the couch and pulling her into his arms. "You're amazing."

She returned his smile and met him for a tender kiss before pulling away with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Am I? Because I overheard Daisy say she was having dirty thoughts about you and I saw the way you were dancing with Nadine. I thought that dip move was reserved for me…" she flirted, not wanting to talk about work any longer. They'd both been looking forward to this party for weeks, a grown up night out, and she was angry work again had gotten in the way.

"You mean this move?" he asked and offered his hand and she obligatory twirled twice and he dipped her low, ending the move with a searing kiss. She gasped at the kiss and it took her a moment to open her eyes when it ended. He still held her in the dip position. "Because I assure you, I didn't dip Nadine like that…that is reserved for you and you alone, babe."

He gently lifted her up and she pressed on, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "So then why did you leave early? I thought you wanted to stay and dance with me? I was looking forward to it."

"Oh I do want to dance with you. But I couldn't do it at the ball, because I know where this will lead. And don't pretend you don't want it too. I saw the eye sex you were having with me when we were talking to the ambassador."

"Oh you mean like this…" she teased, giving him the same glances.

"Exactly like that." He agreed and kissed her again. Their tongues began to duel and their breathing became heavy and she pulled away.

"Wait…I know where this is going….and I want it to. But I still want the dance you promised me first." She whispered. "And you were eye sexing me back mister."

Henry groaned and kissed her forehead, reluctantly agreeing. "You…."

He pulled out of her embrace with a playful swat to her behind before he crossed the room to pour her drink. She followed him, and accepted the drink, taking a few sips while he found a song on his ipad. He picked "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton and held his hand out to her. She set down the whisky glass and slipped her hand in his. He began the dance with the same twirl and dip, before pulling her up and flush against his body as they softly swayed to the music.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked in a whisper. Of course he had, but it never hurt to hear it again. She nodded with a soft smile. "Stevie said I was the prettiest one at the ball when I came home."

Elizabeth smirked. "I'd have to agree."

"I disagree. I told her it was you that was the prettiest one." He whispered as he expertly twirled her so that her back was against his chest as they continued to sway for a few moments before spinning her so they were face to face again.

Elizabeth could feel his growing erection as they finished their dance and he dipped her once more, ending with a another searing kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Now you can take me to bed…"

"As you wish." He swept her up in his arms and he carried her up the stairs.


End file.
